How To Capture A Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Bella learns this when dealing with a certain tickle monster!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella was making another net for her research project. It was about the wild animals that were living in the forest behind her home. Her best friend moved so she didn't smile very much; she stayed home and did nothing but work.

As she adjusted her glasses, she continued to work on the net as hard as she could.

"Ok, so I need to finish that report and set up this net before midnight!" Bella said, now walking out and standing in the midnight air. While she was setting up a new net, she heard a cry out in the field. Surprised, she ran out into the night and tried to find her way to her net. "This is amazing! My first catch of the night!"

But as she rounded the bend, it began to rain. Undeterred, she ran faster until she heard something above her head.

"Hey! Hey you there! Get me down!" A voice called down. Bella looked up and saw a large man caught in her net. He was strong looking, had tanned skin, and deep dark eyes. She was a bit annoyed because she just made the net! He was so strong that he also put holes in her net!

"You just broke my new net," she growled, now trying to let him down. "I spent hours on that net!"

"And what are you doing out here this time of night?" the man asked.

"Trying to fix this net you just broke!" She said, now adjusting her glasses.

"Oh now come now; this was an accident!" The man replied, still struggling in his net. "Let me down!"

"I'm trying!" She said, now trying to move faster. Within seconds, he fell down to the ground with a grunt.

"OW! You couldn't have done that a bit softer?" he groaned.

"Well, it's not my fault. Now please leave this property," Bella replied, now adjusting her glasses once more.

"Now what has your hair in a twist?" the man said, now trying to get up. "What is your name little one?"

"I'm Bella and I'm busy; I don't have time to talk!"

"Come now; you shouldn't be out here all alone. Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I don't even know you and that is none of your concern," Bella replied.

"I won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking." He replied, now standing up and towering over her.

"N-Now you stay back!" Bella said, now picking up a nearby stick to defend herself. She suddenly felt a mist run past her ears and gently swirl around her. When her vision adjusted, she was standing face to face with a large being who was purple with purple eyes. He smiled at her and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Bella let out a yelp and pulled out a pistol-like gun. She shot it at him and he was in another net!

"GAH! You and these nets!" He growled, now looking at her in a frustrated manner.

"W-What are you?! You are definitely not like any of the wild animals around here," she said in fascination as she began circling around him and looking at him.

"You like what you see don't you?" he grinned, now wiggling his eyebrows.

"S-Stop that! How can you even be talking?! You're a creature! I must get this in my notebook!" she said, now scrambling and trying to look for her book.

"Now I'm not here to be your science project; I actually allowed you to capture me in those nets because how else could I meet you," he chuckled, now breaking free of the net and making her squeak in alarm. He quickly stood up and walked up to her. "Now all this afternoon, I haven't see you smile once. I need to remedy that."

"N-Now you stay back! I have to study you!" Bella said, now trying to scramble and get her pocket notebook.

"Then…..study me," came the amused response. He chuckled as he walked up to her and gently kissed her nose.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" She squeaked, now falling down and tripping down over a log. Jape smiled and leaned down where one hand was on each side of her.

"By the way, my name is Jape. I am definitely the most handsome of my brothers." he bragged.

"I-I'm Bella…L-Let me up please," she said, now feeling a cold sweat down her face. Jape just smiled warmly and leaned down and kissed her again on the nose.

"Smile more. Remember that you got the best here to cheer you up. You are much too young to be spending time only in this place without your parents." He said, now helping her up.

"They work a lot." Bella responded.

"Well then, let's go out and get some pizza; you need to get out more." He offered, now gently nudging her.

"I can't! I'm far too busy!"

"I am sorry, but I definitely won't take no for an answer," he said, now standing and glowing. Within seconds, he was as tall as a giant! "Now then, how about that pizza?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed, now running for the hills.

"Wait! Wait Bella, don't be afraid," Jape called, now chasing after her. Bella kept running for all that was in her until she got to the lake! She turned and saw him only a step behind her. So she made a desperate move; she jumped in!

"Why you little troublemaker," Jape smiled, now getting down on his hands and knees and sticking his head in the water. Once he saw her under the water and holding her breath, he smiled deviously and crawled in the water.

"I've got you now," he smiled, now seeing her try to swim away, but when she surfaced she felt something rise under her. She looked down and saw she was on Jape's abdomen. She looked up and saw him smiling at her and wiping his hair from his face. "Don't be afraid. I'm harmless Bella." He then clutched her closer to his chest.

"B-But how can you become as large as a giant?!"

"It is my special ability. Now how about becoming a young girl for one night instead of a scientist?" he asked with a flirty grin, now using his finger to gently take off her glasses. He then brought her up to his face and nuzzled her. Making her giggle, she looked at him.

"W-Well…"

"Come on…relax yourself. Have a night off," Jape coaxed, now going back to his original size, but holding her to him.

"Ok, I guess pizza would be alright. Thanks Jape," she smiled, now hugging him. It was good to have someone to care for her.

"You're welcome Bella; now let's go," he chuckled, now transforming back into his human mode and leading her away. Jape may be the ego-centrical one but he always rises to the challenge when people need him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it; Jape is a hoot! lol**

 **newbienovelistRD: He sure is! Sorry for not posting stuff, Amiga! I'm not feeling well and need rest.**


End file.
